The Great Marcton Empire
THIS EMPIRE HAS FALL BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL POWERS OF JAYPAN AND ATLANTIA. ஜღ═════ஜ۩Early Marcton History۩ஜ═════ღஜ : Ello gov'na welcome to the Marcton kingdom, Great Marcton, or the Marcton Empire. Marcton was never called Marcton but it used to be called Bartholones named after the King himself Bartholomew Slovinski the second (Bartholomew Slovinski II). The capital of the Bartholones kingdom was yes... Bartholones town. The town had about 5,000 citizens living there but most of them were just peasents who had served under the fedulist monarchy. : Everyone in Bartholones hated and dispised the King so much they decided to form up a rebellion against him. The man in charge of the rebellion was Marcus Cornelius Cannonshot the first, this is the true founder of the Marctin kingdom. After the battle of Bartholones town the king surrenderd and decided to abdicate his throne. He was then later taken to Bartholones castle and was sentenced to death. Before the kings "royal exicution" the king was saved by some of his royalist guards who had ran away from the battle of Bartholones town. The king then ran off to Willington. Soon after the overthrow of the monarchy the people of Bartholones decided to burn down Bartholones palace and the Bartholones castle. They now established a Republic of Bartholones for seven long years. Soon afterwards the republic became more corrupt then the old regime of the Bartholones and then yet again civil war broke out. The town became divided into two parts. The Northern Bartholones and the Southern Bartholones. Both sides fought hard for only for a week. Then came the Mafilians. The Mafilians were under their tyrant monarch King Maf III of Mafilians. : Mafilians really hated to Bartholones for kicking out their king because Bartholomew and Maf were actually brothers used to rule together including with their sister Elizabeth Slovinski, Princess of Lizzington kingdom. After Elizabeth heard her brothers overthrow guess who came crying for help! Yup it's Bartholomew and he has just gatherd an entire army of Willtons with the help of his father and father of Elizabeth and Maf which is Willington the noble. After the fighting the republic was then restored to Bartholones but they needed an army to defeat the Mafs, Lizzington, and Willingtons so one man came up and his name was Marcus Cannonshot. Marcus gained power into the legislative of the republic and wanted to rename the new republic. So the Bartholones renamed the town and the country to Neodinas. The Nedocians were no ready to take up arms and march towards Mafilian kingdom. : At the battle of Mafilian town the Nedocians have overthrown the tyrant Maf and burnt him to the stake! then Marcus gathern 3,000 Nedocians and defeated the Willingtons at the gates of Lizzington town. The Princess surrenderd and abdicated her throne and Bartholomew was now in the hands of Nedocians. Elizabeth and Bartholomew were now in the custody of the legislative of Neodinas. The legislative spared former Princess Elizabeth and sentenced her to exile to modern day Europe but they legislative had no pity on their king Bartholomew. They did not take any mercy on him, his former citizens jab him and also spat on his clothing. Bartholoew later did suidcide by shooting himself with his own pistol. Bartholomew was cremated and his ashes lay in the towns "crap pool." : Marcus gatherd a huge army to crush the Willington kingdom but Willington decided to do parlay. Willington negotiated and told Marcus that he "I will join the new republic but if only my people are safe and treated equales and that I remain permanet viceroy of willington. Marcus then agreed and then peace was restored. The republic yet again became corrupt but this time Marcus decided to put a end to the republic once and for all. His once loved republic was now becoming under the comand of tyrants, something that the Nedocians were trying to get rid from the past wars they fought. Marcus formed a Cu de-tat against the legislative the the people in the legislative were then staying in the towns prison were they later faced the gallows. Marcus now controlled the entire Nedocian kingdom but he grew bored of the name "Nedocians" so he decided to rename the country and started to call it Marcton. The town was now renamed to Marcdon. Marcus crowned himself king with the entire approvel of the people including Bartholomew father Willington. Marcus decided to give a little "Swag" into the nations name so he now called it the Kingdom of Great Marcton. The citizens were now called Marcish and they just loved the name, better then Nedocians. This is how the Marcton Empire has begun. Territory Continent: Marcington *Marclon: Capital *Marcland *Mafland *Lizzington *Louiz *Willington *West Marcington *East Marcington ஜღ═════ஜ۩The Marcton royal government۩ஜ═════ღஜ : This is the Marcton royal government under the command of the most majestic monarch, King Marcus I. The Great Marcton Empire is a Absolute Monarchy with a parliament. Marcton is on the verge on to becoming a Constituional Monarchy because the Marcton parliament belives in a more democratic type of government. The people in parliament that supports democracy are called the Neo's (Named after the Neodinus Republic during the Bartholomew wars) and the people who support the king to have absolute power are called the Bartholones (Named after the absolute rule of the absolute king Bartholomew) these two partys are thee most political party in the entire Marcton Empire. The King is currently neutral at this point because he belives in absolute monarchy with a strong democratic beliefe. This is why Great Marcton is on the verge to becoming a Constituional Monarchy. ஜღ═════ஜ۩Role-Play Diplomatic relations۩ஜ═════ღஜ This chart shows Great Marctons relations with the other Role-Playing powers. ஜღ═════ஜPaintings of Great Marcton۩ஜ═════ღஜ ' Palace guards.png|King Marcus with his royal palace guard's Marcton fights off a rebellion.png|Marcton palace guards fight off a rebellion. Royal armada.png|The Marcton Royal Imperial Armada. Royal Guards.png|The Marcton royal guards. naval fort.png|Marcton Navy bombarding the Jaypan Empire Fort in Japan. ' Category:Empires Category:Nations